deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Elias Chikane
Elias Chikane is a VTOL pilot for Interpol's Task Force 29 in the year . He transports Adam Jensen to the location of missions for the Task Force, while also extracting him from dangerous situations. Chikane operates from Chikane's Place, a helipad complex that also houses Chikane's workshop and living quarters. Biography Chikane has a background in the military as he served as a pilot in the South African Air Force for ten years. He spent a further five years in the private sector before working for TF29, who he has flown with for two years now. During the Aug Incident in 2027, Chikane suffered an injury to his knee, having it ripped out by an augmented individual. Due to his opposition to augmentations, he refused to get it augmented and instead opted for a leg brace. Following this incident, Chikane becomes highly suspicious of augmented people. He has a foster brother who needs special care and therefore lives in an assisted living complex that Elias is paying for. However, it seems he has trouble affording to pay them as he has been repeatedly late in payment and a fellow pilot commented that he could "afford to dish out 20 credits" for a retiring pilot. At some point, Chikane was contacted by a member of the Illuminati, most likely Stanton Dowd, who offered to lighten Chikane's "burdens" in exchange for something."[NO SUBJECT]" (pocket secretary found in Chikane's office) TF29 utilizes Chikane to fly Adam Jensen to various mission destinations. However, Jensen is unaware that Chikane is a double agent, working on behalf of the Illuminati to observe the activities of TF29 director Jim Miller. Notable mission appearances * M7: The Rucker Extraction * M13: G.A.R.M. Notes * It is possible Elias uses the codename "Elanus Caeruleus" (a type of bird). If true, then he tipped off Marchenko in regards to Adam's arrival at the G.A.R.M. Facility. * His blood type is A+. * Interestingly, in The Art of Deus Ex Universe, Chikane is described as Jensen's confidant and as being friendly to Jensen,The Art of Deus Ex Universe, pg. 46. which appears contradictory to Chikane's general attitude as well as his behavior toward Jensen in-game. Quotes * "I got a speech, Jensen. Just one. Got it memorized, too. So I suggest you do the same. I'm not here to be your friend. I'm not your pal, I'm not your buddy. Don't try calling me sport, or partner, and definitely not fucking bro. I'm your pilot, plain and simple. You want to talk about the mission, fine. You want to get cozy...you can forget it. Remember all that, and we'll get along just fine." (Chikane's "speech" when questioned about his attitude) * "Picking out a place for you and the missus? I can see it now, you settling down, growing a great rusty beard, raising a few toasters." (To Jensen in RVAC Row of Golem City) See Also * Elias Chikane's computer Gallery EliasChikane.jpg|Elias Chikane transporting Jensen to Útulek Complex Elias Chikane concept.jpg|Elias Chikane concept art ChikaneConcept.png|Elias Chikane concept from mini artbook Elias Chikane fully body render.jpg|Elias Chikane full body render 733023.jpg|Elias Chikane References ru:Элайас Чикейн‎‎ Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Deus Ex Universe: Children's Crusade characters Category:Task Force 29 characters